


without restraint

by chrobins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, sunday morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: this is for runa~ who wanted some sweet fluffy viktuuri~
please enjoy this sweet couple on sunday morning~





	

There was something Yuuri didn’t realize he was getting into when he started living with Viktor exclusively; Sundays were  _ absolutely _ difficult. Normally an early riser, Viktor could easily sleep well into noon. Showering was a lost cause, and Viktor was basically listless on just about anything else. Eating, however, was no issue, as long as it was in apartment and not outside. It was a little strange at first, but Yuuri had eventually gotten used to it.

 

Yet there was something Yuuri would probably never get used to.

 

“Yuuri~ Good morning,  _ my angel. _ ” Viktor smiled, waltzing into the kitchen, moving with the scent of french toast frying on the pan and fresh squeezed orange juice which would still make Yuuri’s fingers smell like citrus into tomorrow. Yuuri did not look, because if he did, he’d be greeted by the sight of his idol, the owner of his heart and soul...stark naked without a care in the world.

 

“Good morning, Viktor.” Yuuri greeted, closing his eyes and grabbing the white robe he prepared beforehand on the chair and quickly wrapped it around Viktor’s body so that he wouldn’t have to see anything. “Hungry?”

 

Viktor hummed, giving little effort to movement. “Mhm. I want to eat Yuuri’s homemade breakfast, made with all of your love.” He cooed, trying to drape his body completely over Yuuri, to embrace him with every sense of the word. Yuuri smoothly reached to tie Viktor’s robe shut before directing him to the chair in the kitchen. 

 

“Well, it’s not done yet, so wait a bit, hmm?” Yuuri asked, a quirk of his lips which was so  _ tempting _ to Viktor that it made his mouth water. “It will be done soon.” Yuuri then flitted back to the stove, hips swaying subconsciously.

 

_ Such a tease, _ Viktor thought to himself, bringing a hand to cover his mouth. Then, he got out of the chair again, a lopsided smile on his lips. “I want breakfast in bed,  _ Yuuri. _ ” 

 

Still putting plates together for the both of them, Yuuri waved a hand in the air. “Alright, alright. Wait for me there.” Yuuri said, in full concentration as he tried to assemble something suitable to Viktor’s taste. Then again, Viktor thought everything Yuuri made was delicious.

 

Once it was all done, Yuuri brought two plates of french toast, caramel sauce and whipped cream atop the golden pieces of bread, topped with caramelized bananas and candied orange peels. Viktor had already helped himself to the fresh orange juice, leaving a glass for Yuuri on the bedside table. Viktor hummed as the sweet smell approached him. “Yuuri is the best~”

 

A small chuckle left his lips as Yuuri sat down, placing the two plates carefully in front of them. “I hope it’s okay.” Yuuri waited, legs crossed, as Viktor took a fork and cut himself a piece of the toast. Sweeping it in the caramel, he then brought it to his lips and nearly moaned once everything hit his tastebuds. 

 

“Mmm, it’s so delicious, Yuuri.” Viktor hummed, licking his lips thoroughly and leaning back against the pillows. “Are you trying to seduce me?” He asked, one eye open, a teasing smile on his lips.

 

Yuuri jumped a little, almost knocking his plate over. “N-no! I’m not!” He pleaded, opting for stuffing his cheeks with breakfast to get out of talking.  _ Viktor...such a tease, _ Yuuri thought with red cheeks as he leaned over to finish his orange juice in one sip. 

 

“Oh?” Viktor hummed, taking one more big bite before moving the plate aside and waiting until Yuuri’s mouth was empty to pull him closer, to pull their bodies together. Yuuri squeaked as warm hands gently pressed against his waist and then he was suddenly right in front of Viktor’s face. “Well, if you were trying to or not, you did.” Viktor hummed, pressing his stubbly cheek against Yuuri’s, enjoying the soft warmth it gave him.

 

Breakfast forgotten, Viktor neatly tucked Yuuri next to him under the sheets where they would be comfortable. His robe had come loose in the movement, only hugging his outer thighs. Yuuri, however, did not notice. He just sighed heavily and allowed Viktor to embrace him, to cradle him like a lover. Like they were. 

 

“I don’t plan on leaving this bed.” Viktor said, defiantly, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders, trapping him with long, lean legs. “And I don’t plan on letting you go.”

 

Yuuri whined and lightly tapped on Viktor’s arm. “But I smell...I should shower...and clean the dishes…”

 

“Nope. I won’t let you.” Viktor said, and that was that. It was Sunday, the one day where Viktor acted like he wanted and Yuuri gave in to it so easily. 

 

It took a moment for Yuuri to fully adjust, but he took a deep breath and exhaled, all of his tension leaving his body. His head flopped on the pillow next to Viktor, and he let his body be molded to Viktor’s form, the security about it making Yuuri open himself completely. Viktor was one of a kind to be able to do that.  _ His idol, his...partner. _

 

“What are you thinking about?” Viktor asked, winding down as well, reaching for Yuuri’s hand and grasping it tightly. His breath stuttered as he felt Yuuri squeezed back.

 

“You.” Yuuri said openly, without restraint. With eyes closed and long lashes fanning out across pink cheeks, Yuuri focused on the way Viktor touched him, the way it felt like his heart was speaking out against Viktor’s hands, all of his feelings transferring to where their bodies touched. It was electric. “I feel empty without you.”

 

Viktor whistled at the bold statement; he liked this honest side of Yuuri, the moments where he stopped caring about his own appearance and just let Yuuri shine. “Hmm.” Viktor hummed again, inching his face away to get a better look at Yuuri. With his other hand, he reached out to sweep his thumb against Yuuri’s cheek, delighting in the softness of it. “I feel…lost...without you.” Viktor noted, opening up slowly to Yuuri, though sometimes he felt like he wore his heart on his sleeve. Sure, he had proclaimed his love for Yuuri very openly before, but admitting a weakness...made him feel very vulnerable. It was something he could only say in front of the one he cherished and trusted the most.

 

Again, Viktor’s heart skipped a beat as Yuuri squeezed his hand even tighter, running his thumb along the outside of Viktor’s hand. “You don’t have to be scared anymore, Viktor.” Yuuri spoke, voice half-muffled by the pillow. Viktor felt entranced by the movement of Yuuri’s lips. “Because...I don’t plan to let go of you any time soon. You’ve become someone so important to me...I’d be foolish to let go if the one person who makes me feel  _ whole. _ ”

 

With Yuuri speaking so openly, so brazenly, Viktor had to press his hand against Yuuri’s forehead to feel if he was drunk. And while yes, Yuuri was indeed warm, but not enough to be drunk...Viktor felt a whirlwind of emotions surging across his skin, like being electrocuted yet loving every second of it like a love-crazed masochist. And for Yuuri...he’d be willing to be one.

 

“You’re really seducing me now, aren’t you.” Viktor smirked, quickly taking advantage of Yuuri’s position and flipping Yuuri on his back, straddling each of his knees over Yuuri’s waist, locking their position in as he hovered over Yuuri. Licking his lips, Yuuri had thought for a moment that Viktor had the look of eyeing up his prey. 

 

And it was then that Yuuri noticed the robe had come undone and was not doing it’s job of hiding Viktor’s naked body and revealed just how Viktor really was seduced by Yuuri. Face as pink as his soft lips, Yuuri reached up to cover his eyes; he had still not gotten used to seeing Viktor naked. It was something he had never thought he would even fathom to think about, yet somehow it raided his dreams almost every night. 

 

“Don’t worry, Yuuri. Once I get you undressed, you won’t have to look at it because I’ll be deep ins—”

 

“VIKTOR!” Yuuri screamed, rolling into a ball and hiding beneath the covers so Viktor couldn’t see how he too suddenly felt aroused. 

 

But, escaping from Viktor was an unlikely feat.  

 

And Sunday ended almost exactly like it started, curled up in bed, latched onto each other, just like usual.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!!!


End file.
